Seamos adolescentes, seamos libres
by Bel1DG
Summary: Mi version de la historia si la guardia hubiese sido del planeta Tierray no lorica, conflictos de la adolescencia y la vida humana, amor, risas, problemas, por que ¿quien dijo que ser humano era facil? AU.


ola! Nueva historia y esta vez de los legados de Lorien, hace 4 años leí el primer libro y vi la película pero este año acabaron de llegar a mi país el resto de libros y los leí todos convirtiéndome en una aficionada de la saga.

Estoy haciendo esta historia pero existen ciertas cosas sobre las cuales aún no me decido por lo que necesitaré su opinión a medida que vaya avanzando. No los aburro más pero al final encontrarán una nota donde explicaré ciertas cosas, disfruten !

Marina llevaba horas leyendo en su habitación, podía decir que si ella pudiera, pasaría así todos sus días.

Leer, escuchar música, trotar, ver películas y series eran de sus actividades favoritas, sobre todo cuando lo podía hacer sola, aunque disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de quienes quería, como su familia y sus mejores amigos, aunque su hermano mayor la sacara de sus casillas casi todo el tiempo.

Alejó la vista de su libro para fijar su atención en su celular que emitía la luz diciendo que tenía un mensaje nuevo:

"Maren" decía, su mejor amiga "Sigues con vida?" Marina rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y respondió

"No, número equivocado" tras enviarlo aprovechó para estirarse un poco, resulto que ya era casi media noche, miró el desorden en su escritorio y luego la foto de su familia en él, sonrío un poco; sus padres Adelina y Sandor eran española y mexicano, se conocieron durante su temprana juventud en un programa de intercambio en Inglaterra, mantuvieron una dificultosa relación a distancia por algunos años, visitándose siempre que podían, extrañándose como solo ellos podían entenderlo y amándose de una forma admirable ante los ojos de todos, cuando se graduaron de la universidad ambos buscaron empleo en el mismo lugar para casarse un poco después de mudarse, a los tres años de matrimonio Stanley nació y dos años después sería el turno de Marina, finalmente cuatro años después había nacido su hermanita menor, Ella.

Su celular volvió a llamar su atención

"Tu hermano me dijo que te entregaría tu cuaderno, espero que lo haya hecho"

-diablos - murmuró mientras salía de su habitación hacia la de su hermano mayor, había olvidado que ese cuaderno contenía la tarea para mañana, cuando llego a la puerta tocó suavemente, "si", escucho así que entro

-Maren te dio mi cuaderno hoy, ¿por qué no me lo entregaste? - preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde vio lo que buscaba

-hermanita - se acercó situando una mano en su hombro - me tienes prohibido entrar a tu habitación para interrumpir tu tiempo nerd

-que considerado Stanley - exclamó ella con sarcasmo - que respetuoso, como si nunca hubieras molestado mientras estoy en mi habitación Stanley sonrío con suficiencia desordenando el cabello de su hermana, ella se separó de él mientras reía un poco, Stanley era dos años mayor que ella pero debido a su comportamiento, había sido retrasado un año en la escuela.

Su hermano era bromista, popular, buen deportista, pero como alumno dejaba mucho que desear, es sin duda el dolor de cabeza de sus padres, pero solo en ese aspecto, puesto que era muy buen hijo y hermano, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, preocupado aunque lo disimula bien, está siempre con un ojo puesto en sus hermanas.

-La próxima vez que alguien te de un recado hazlo bien - dijo Marina mirándolo con su cuaderno en una mano mientras con la otra intentaba arreglarse el cabello

-Está bien Mar- respondió el bostezando un poco - ahora ve a descansar, yo esperaré que nuestros padres regresen de su sesión semanal de SEXO- habló haciendo una entonación especial en la última palabra

-ugh Stan- respondió Marina con una mueca y las mejillas sonrojadas, él rió -eres tan desagradable- dijo saliendo hacia su habitación mientras su hermano salía tras ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara -¿me estás siguiendo?- Preguntó

-Nop- respondió dándole un golpecito en la frente -tengo que asegurarme de que la enana siga viva- explicó señalando la puerta de la habitación de Ella.

Cada semana, sus padres salían por ahí para tener un momento a solas, al principio era una especie de castigo para Stanley, cuidar a sus hermanas un día a la semana, pero con el tiempo se había convertido en costumbre, sus papás se despejaban un poco y regresaban a casa felices, razón por la cual el mayor de los hermanos aseguraba que sus padres realizaban actividades muy placenteras durante esas horas de escape de la realidad.

-Más te vale que siga con vida- bostezo Marina ya entrando a su recámara -buenas noches Stan-

-Descansa- escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en su cama con el celular en mano para responderle a su mejor amiga

"Si, acabo de recuperarlo, gracias Maren :)"

"Sabía que no te lo habría dado aún -.-, gracias a ti Mar, nos vemos mañana 3"

Ser John Smith era más difícil de lo que la gente pensaba.

Ante los ojos de la escuela, John era el mariscal de campo en otoño, el armador en invierno, el arquero en primavera, el guapo y encantador muchacho todo el año.

Pero sus ojos guardaban el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres desde muy joven, había quedado al cuidado de sus tíos Henry y Laura, acompañado siempre de su primo Cody quien al parecer se sentía opacado por su presencia, la presión de conseguir una beca universitaria y finalmente el debate amoroso entre su mejor amiga y su novia. Le quedaban dos años de escuela y lógicamente quería hacerlos memorables, pero no pretendía ser ese tipo de leyenda que todos admiran, sino ser la persona que el quiere ser, llegar al final de su vida escolar con la beca en una buena universidad, con la chica correcta de su mano, haciendo sentir orgullosos a sus tíos y a sus padres.

-¿Puedes apagar la luz por favor?- bostezo su primo en la cama de al lado

-Lo siento, hacía mi tarea- se disculpó haciendo lo que Cody le pedía

-No te creo, es el cuarto día de escuela, aún no es tiempo para que nos envíen tanta tarea y que trasnoches haciéndola- refutó el otro en la oscuridad, John sonrió, su primo lo conocía muy bien

-escúpelo, que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?-

-Pues Stan no deja de hablar de que sería de putas madres ser bicampeones y eso hace que tenga mi cabeza llena de estrategias para mejorar mis tiros y mi precisión- mintió un poco

-Deja eso para los entrenamientos y duerme, no rendirás en las prácticas si no descansas-

-Buen punto, buenas noches- como respuesta escucho un ronquido, si su primo se dormía así de rápido, lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo.

-Stanley Jones- alzó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre -el director desea verlo- continuó la maestra, siente la mirada de John a su izquierda, él se la devuelve con una mueca que claramente dice "no tengo ni puta idea", pero se levanta y camina hacia la tan conocida oficina del señor Richards, toca la puerta y entra

-Me llamaba señor Rich- dice a modo de saludo con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que esta vez no había hecho nada para ser castigado, o no recordaba una razón para serlo

-Siéntate Jones- dijo el hombre que parecía de unos cincuenta años, Stanley lo hizo y se percató de que había otra persona ocupando la segunda silla, un muchacho que sabía que jamás había visto en su vida

-este es Joseph, viene de India y asistirá al segundo año la mayor parte del tiempo-

-En realidad soy de California pero pase los últimos diez meses en India- aclaró Joseph ofreciéndole una mano para estrecharla -así que no encontraras un acento hindu para mofarte de mi, y llámame Joe- concluyó con una sonrisa grande y sincera

-Es un gusto Joe de california e India- río un poco Stanley -bienvenido a Wellesley, espero que seas todo un Raider-

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la que quise verte Jones- dijo el director -Joseph está interesado en fútbol americano o soccer, dado que las pruebas fueron hace mucho tiempo los entrenadores, El Capitan del equipo de soccer y tú deberán testearlo antes-

-Claro que si señor, pero ¿y si no podemos decidir a qué equipo irá?-  
-Entonces escogeré dependiendo de a que capitán decida seguir- respondió Joe escondiéndose los hombros, Stanley asintió

-Habiendo escuchado los términos, te pido Joseph que te acerques a la dama del escritorio de enfrente para que te de entregue horario-

-Nos veremos entonces Stanley- se despidió Joe saliendo de la oficina

-Déjame decirte esto Jones- habló el director cuando estuvieron a solas -Joseph Stark es un excelente deportista, en su reporte tiene alrededor de veinticuatro reconocimientos que para sus quince años es bastante impresionante, sé que debo ser parcial pero ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que aún no te he expulsado de esta institución es porque haces del equipo de football uno de los mejores de la región- Stanley escuchaba atentamente -Joseph tiene raíces latinas, su madre es de Brasil por lo que ha practicado el soccer con sus tíos y primos desde siempre, pero al ser su padre americano, tiene también pasión por nuestro deporte nacional, estoy seguro que al ver sus dotes ambos equipos querrán quedarse con él así que espero que uses ese encanto que todas las personas dicen que tienes para lograr que se quede en tu equipo, entendido?- Finalizó mirándolo serio, como cuando casi incendia la cafetería, como cuando chocó contra uno de los autobuses escolares, como cuando logró hacer que las arañas del laboratorio de biología escaparan, o quizás más serio aún

-Cuente conmigo director, Stark estará en mi equipo- dijo dándole la mano y levantándose para salir

-Eso espero Nueve-.

Maren y Marina de parecidas solo tenían el "Mar" al inicio de sus nombres, físicamente el cabello de Maren era rubio y sus ojos grises reflejaban su rebeldía y ganas de ser libre, casi siempre mostraba un rostro serio, pero era una chica con un contagioso sentido del humor y de espíritu aventurero, pensando siempre en deportes, viajes y vivir la vida al máximo; Marina en cambio tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos café que transmitían dulzura y confianza, anda por la vida con una sonrisa tímida, es más alta que Maren y también menos popular, debido a su personalidad. Ambas amigas caminaban rumbo a su mesa en la cafetería mientras hablaban

-Fue un completo bullicio y por momentos no entendía lo que decían, la mujer habla fuerte- contaba Maren sentándose

-Es la primera vez que te quejas de tus vecinos- comentó Marina empezando a comer su sándwich

-Créeme, están locos, espero acostumbrarme pronto- dijo la otra con una mueca de fastidio

-Nada es peor que vivir con Stanley, Ella y yo tenemos que estar siempre alerta porque en sus travesuras, nosotras somos su blanco favorito- dijo Marina haciendo que Maren ría suavemente negando con la cabeza

-Travesuras? Blanco? Acaso hablan de Nueve?- Preguntó John mirando casi desinteresado al sentarse en la mesa con las chicas que asintieron

-Donde está por cierto?- Pregunto Marina al no verlo en la muchedumbre de la cafetería, John se encogió de hombros devorando un burrito

-Sam y Sarah tampoco están- dijo Maren

-Reunión del periódico escolar- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en los que Maren lo miraba con disimulo, Marina escondió su sonrisa tras su sándwich, su amiga llevaba enamorada de John desde siempre y ella era la única persona que lo sabía aunque Maren lo calificaba como una pequeña atracción, sin embargo John tenía novia y esta era amiga de ambas, por lo que todo se ha mantenido siempre en un secreto muy bien ocultado

-ahí está Nueve- rompió el silencio John haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, Marina no presto mucha atención, pero Maren que estaba sentada de manera que lo veía mejor dijo

-Viene con un chico que no conozco, y no está nada mal - lo último lo dijo en un susurro para que solo Marina lo escuche, cuando la ultimo miró, ambos estaban frente a ellos

-Chicos les presento a Joseph de California-India- dijo Stanley señalando al otro -Joseph ellos son mi hermana Marina, su mejor amiga y mi futura esposa Maren y mi mejor amigo Johnny- señaló a cada uno

-Mucho gusto- Maren fue la primera en saludar -no voy a casarme nunca con Stanley- aclaró y ambos recién llegados rieron y se sentaron

-Puedes ver que Stan tiene un gran sentido del humor Joseph- saludó John

-Llámenme Joe por favor- dijo

-Hermanita no piensas darle la bienvenida a Joe?- preguntó Stanley al no escuchar que su hermana, la persona más hospitalaria y amable del mundo, haya dado unas palabras de presentación a Joseph.

Pero Marina no podía hablar, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido cuando lo tuvo en frente, alto, de contextura atlética, cabello rizado marrón, piel un poco bronceada, pero cuando Stanley dijo su nombre y la miró, se encontró con los ojos verdes más bonitos y la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida; el repentino silencio la hizo reaccionar

-lo siento que decías Stan?- Dijo sonrojada

-No piensas saludar a Joe?- Respondió mirándola divertido

-Bienvenido Joe- fue todo lo que dijo mirándolo brevemente para después continuar con su comida, Joseph sonrío

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos- exclamó

-Joe está aspirando ser parte del equipo- dijo Stanley a John directamente

-Creí que ya estábamos completos, sin ofender- aclaró

-Lo sé pero su director muy gentilmente me va a permitir unirme a su equipo o al de soccer- respondió Joseph

-Espero que te decidas a jugar con nosotros- lo animó Stan

-Nueve juega en el ataque y yo soy mariscal de campo-

-Nueve?- Preguntó Joe, s lo que Maren, John y Stanley sonrieron ampliamente ante su confusión

-En la escuela existe la tradición de llamar a los jugadores estrella por el número que usan en el campo- explicó la chica -A Stanley le dicen Nueve, a John cuatro, a Marina Siete y a mi Seis, pero también nos llamamos por nuestros nombres-

-Y tú que deporte practicas?- Pregunto interesado

-En otoño field hockey, en invierno ice hockey y en primavera lacrosse- respondió con orgullo

-Johnny y yo practicamos football, basketball y lacrosse- dijo Stanley con la boca llena logrando que Maren lo mirara con disgusto, Joe rió

-Y tú Siete o Marina?- Ella lo miró avergonzada y sonrojada -que deportes practicas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante que la hizo sonrojar aún más

-Yyoo...jujujueego vovovolleybal atletismo- respondió nerviosamente, Joseph sonrío más aún, John y Maren y compartieron una mirada de complicidad dándose cuenta de la actitud de Marina, Stanley en cambio continuo la conversación atrayendo la atención del nuevo

-Espero que no te haya incomodado que te haya invitado a almorzar con nosotros-

-Todo lo contrario estoy muy agradecido, la cafetería es el lugar más aterrador para cualquier alumno nuevo, pensé en presentarme con los de ambos equipos y ver en cual me sentía mejor, por cierto, por qué no están con sus equipos?-

-Porque Johnny tiene novia y almuerza con ella, como ya te dije Maren algún día será mi esposa y quiero estar cerca de ella...- "tarado" la escucho murmurar -Marina siempre está con Maren, Sam, un amigo es quien me ayuda con las tareas y otros asuntos, y a mi me gusta pasar este rato con ellos porque estamos en diferentes clases- explicó

-Disculpen la demora- dijo una hermosa muchacha rubia de ojos azules acompañada de un chico castaño cuya mochila es más grande que él, la chica le da un pico en los labios a John, se sienta a su lado y luego lo mira, confundida por unos segundos, y luego le sonríe levemente -no te conozco, me llamó Sarah Hart- saludo

-Un placer- respondió mirando a los dos recién llegados -mi nombre es Joseph Stark, pero díganme Joe-

-Stark?- Pregunto Sam -como los protagonistas de Juego de Tronos?- Todos rieron -me llamó Sam-

-Si Sam como Ned, Arya, Robb y todos los Stark- Sam sonrío

-Me agrada este chico-

-Y de donde vienes? A que año vas? Donde vives?- Pregunto Sarah

-Pues nací en California, pero los últimos meses viví en India, voy a segundo año y ahora vivo aquí, en el edificio Hancock-

-Espera- interrumpió Maren -yo vivo allí, tú debes ser el hijo de los nuevos-

-Ese mismo soy yo- sonrió él, Maren pensó que el mundo no podía ser más pequeño -me disculpo desde ahora, somos solo mis padres y yo pero solemos hacer mucho ruido-

-Ya lo note- respondió haciendo que el chico riera fuertemente -Marina y yo estamos en segundo año, que clases tienes?-

-Pues ahora tengo biología con la señora Washington- dijo mirando su horario

-Esa clase la verás con nosotras- sonrió Maren y el le correspondió

-Que otras cosas haces Joe?- Pregunto Sam

-Me gustan los deportes, no me gusta mucho leer, prefiero las películas y las series, toco la guitarra, hablo un poquito de español y portugués y amo comer- finalizo haciéndolos sonreír a todos en la mesa, Joe hablaba con soltura y carisma, parecía que los conocía desde siempre, siguieron charlando por el resto del almuerzo hasta que tuvieron que irse a clase

-Nos veremos más tarde en la prueba Joe- se despidió Stan junto con Sam y Sarah ya que John tenía esa clase con ellos

-Tienes suerte de tener a Nueve como hermano- dijo Joe mientras llegaban al salón de biología, Marina le sonrió un poco, el le correspondió y se sentó en un asiento libre frente a ella

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones amiga?- Le susurró Maren a Marina con una sonrisa pícara, ella fingió no haber escuchado aunque se sonrió y puso sus libros en la mesa, Joe se giró un poco y le sonrió, ella apartó la mirada con vergüenza

-Buen día alumnos, página treinta y dos por favor- bendita sea la maestra, por fin su mente estaría ocupada en algo diferente.

La historia ocurre en Estados Unidos, la preparatoria allá va desde los 14 hasta los 17 años, freshman primer año, sophomore segundo año, junior tercer año y senior el último, aun asi los chicos comparten clases con cursos superiores o inferiores de acuerdo a lo que hayan escogido estudiar.

Debo aclarar que Marina, Seis, y Ocho tienen quince años; John, Sam y Sarah 16, Nueve 17, Cody es Cinco y tiene 17 años y Ella tiene 12.

Tambien estuve pensando en las apariencias de los personajes, los que aparecen en la película siguen siendo los mismos, pensé en Marina como Sofia Carson, Nueve como Taylor Lautner, Ocho como Thomas Doherty y Ella como Natalia Melcon.

Aún no estoy segura de sí Seis termina con John, Sam o con Nueve, eso es algo que me gustaría decidir con ustedes, además escribí unos cuantos insultos, les parece? Lo cambio? Que opinan sobre las narraciones explícitas de actividades de pareja? Les gustaría que haya algún gay? Cambio, sugerencia, lo que sea no duden en escribirme. Y bueno que les pareció? Diferente? Buena? Mala?


End file.
